


Everything

by Josh89



Series: Eternally Yours [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Coffee, Comfort No Hurt, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Post-Canon, Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Two years after the events of 'My Oath To Keep', Percy comforts Annabeth after the latter has a nightmare about Tartarus.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this takes place about four years after the defeat of Gaea, and just two years after Percy and Annabeth's engagement in the previous story in this series.

The young woman cries out in her sleep, her slender form writhing and squirming under the blankets that cover her. Beside her, her husband is startled awake, and looks down at her, before wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her across the small space that separates them to him. In such close proximity, it is no trouble at all for him to hear what she is whispering under her breath.”Percy, please don’t leave me… You promised we’d get out of here together, and that you’d never leave my side again… I love you, Percy, and I refuse to lose you for a second time when I’ve only just got you back…”  
Bending himself to the extraordinary woman that he still can’t believe he could ever have become lucky enough to be able to call his wife, he presses a chaste kiss to her forehead, brushing her sweat-matted blonde hair away from her beautiful face. “Annabeth, honey, just relax. You’re having another nightmare. We’ve been out of that hell-hole for just over four years now. I never left your side while we were down there, and we made it out together, just like I promised you we would. The seven of us defeated Gaea and saved the world again, and we finally get the peace that we worked so damned hard for. You and I are safe now; we’re in our bed, in our apartment, with our daughter, Zoë, asleep in the room next door. Everything’s alright”.  
Grey eyes pop open as he speaks, and appear to quickly fill with tears once she realizes he’s telling her the truth. “Oh. Oh, gods. That was a bad one, Percy. A really bad one”  
Her words are spoken in a voice that is barely a whisper, yet is still loud enough that Percy can hear her perfectly (or, if he can’t hear her, then he certainly knows what she’s thinking). He merely tightens his grip around her and pulls her to him so that her head rests on his chest. “Wise Girl… I can’t promise that there won’t be any more nightmares, but I can, and I will, promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you get through them. Just like being here with you helps me to get through my own nightmares”.  
Despite how terrified she is from the nightmare her husband just woke her from, and being well-aware that she’ll only find herself dreaming about him dying if she allows herself to fall asleep again, Annabeth allows herself to give him a slight smile at the familiar nickname. “I know you will, Seaweed Brain. I trust you. I always will. I always have”.  
“Except for that first year at camp, back when we were 12” he complains.  
She laughs. “It is amazing how just talking to him seems to calm me down, no matter how panicked I may be” she thinks to herself reflectively, before she counters with “Not really. I trusted you back then. I just didn’t like you, that’s all. But then of course I got to know you during our quest to retrieve Zeus’s Master Bolt, and I developed that crush on you… And… well, needless to say, here we are now. It’s been nine years and we’re finally where we deserve to be. And everything we earned, this future we built for ourselves, we achieved it together. Relationship-wise, it doesn’t get much better than that”.  
She brushes her lips against his, letting them rest there for several seconds, before swinging her long legs over the side of their bed and getting to her feet. “I’m going to go check on Zoë and then make myself a cup of coffee. Would you like one?” she queries.  
He’s on his feet within seconds, though not before he quickly throws a glance at the clock to check the time. 3:30 am. That’s good, that means that they still have another 8 hours until they’re supposed to be meeting his mother and stepfather for lunch at a local café that Annabeth happened to find. He pulls her into a hug, before smiling gently. “Actually, I have a better idea. How about you check on our daughter and then run yourself a nice, relaxing, bath while I take care of the coffee?” he suggests.  
His fingertips brush so very briefly against her skin through the tight grey pajama top she is wearing, and she instinctively shivers again. Only this time, it’s the very best kind of shiver. “I think that I couldn’t have come up with a better idea if I wanted to” she replies.  
She gently eases herself from his arms and heads for the door that leads into their daughter’s room. Once inside, she leans against the wall, staring down at the five month old child who lies asleep, completely unaware of anything that has occurred in the past five minutes. “Thank the gods that Zoë’s a sound sleeper, just like her father” Annabeth whispers.  
Strangely enough, it’s the way that the sound of her voice, even when she speaks as softly as possible, carries through the otherwise silent room that causes her daughter to wake. Immediately, Zoë Jackson’s stormy-grey eyes, identical in every way to those of her mother, meet Annabeth’s. The tiny hands begin to instinctively reach for the only thing that matters to her in this room, at this time, and a wordless cry begins to form on pale, oh-so-perfect lips, but quickly dies out when Annabeth leans in, picking her daughter up and clutching the girl close to her. ”Zoë Bianca Jackson, you were named for the Hunter that died to protect the goddess she served, and for the Hunter that gave her life to save your father. One day you will grow up to be a great hero too, I am absolutely certain of it. But, no matter what happens, remember that your father and I will always be proud of what you achieve”.  
And with that being said, Annabeth Jackson places Zoë back into her crib and tucks the blanket securely around the granddaughter of both Poseidon and Athena before heading for the bathroom, smiling to herself as she reflects on how absolutely, undeniably, perfect everything in her life is.


End file.
